Super Fighters Megamix
Super Fighters Megamix is a 3D crossover fighting/beat 'em up game devoloped by Bandai Namco Entertainment, Sega AM2/AM2, Team Ninja, and Capcom. It's also published by Bandai Namco Entertainment, Sega, Tecmo/Koei Tecmo, Capcom, SNK Playmore, and Arc System Works. The gameplay style combines with Tekken, Virtua Fighter, and Dead or Alive. Cinematic style are combined with Tekken, and anime. Some various Story are comebined and brought together with, Tekken, The King of Fighters, Dead or Alive, Street Fighter, Guilty Gear, and Soul Calibur. Replay style are combined and brought back with Dead or Alive series, Tekken series, Virtua Fighter, and other various fighting games. Most and lots of customizations are brought by Tekken series, Virtua Fighter series, Dead or Alive series, Street Fighter series, King of Fighters Series, Guilty Gear series, Soul Calibur Series, and modern including vintage, retro, and classic items. Gameplay Super Fighters Megamix features the gameplay from the Tekken series, Virtua Fighter series, Street Fighter series, The King of Fighters series, and Dead or Alive series. It features 3-Dimensional graphics just like Tekken 7 series, Dead or Alive 5 series, Virtua Fighter 5 Series, and Soul Calibur V. The Combo System remains the same from Tekken 7 and also combined together from Virtua Fighter 5: Final Showdown's combo bound. Super Combo/Super Arts and Desperate Moves/Super Moves are combined together from all Street Fighter series and The King of Fighter series in the EX/Super Meter. However, it's stays in easier verson of Super Combo and Super Moves and keep it in Tekken style. EX Special Moves is also brought together by Street Fighter series, The King of Fighters series, and Soul Calibur 5. Ultra Moves and Rage Art are combined together with Ultra Street Fighter IV and Tekken 7. A Rage Art perform an attack animation akin to the Ultra Moves from the Street Fighter series, Critical Edge from Soul Calibur V, and Power Blow from Dead or Alive 5. The gameplay allows the players to maneuver around an arena interacting with walls and other obstacles for extra damage just like in Dead or Alive 2, Tekken 4, Dead or Alive 3, Soul Calibur II-Soul Calibur V Dead or Alive 4-Dead or Alive 5: Last Round. The fight sometimes can occur in areas with environmental hazards; walls, fences, and falls in the middle of stages are everywhere. Many stages are also multi-tiered. To get to other areas of the stage, one character must be knocked off a ledge and fall into the next area. These falls deal usually fairly high damage, but cannot knock the opponent out. There are also some walls that are either electrified, or booby-trapped, causing more damage when a character is slammed into a wall by either a knockdown blow, or a throw. The walls and fences can be broken sometimes after taking a strong knockdown blows which can occur the cue for ring out at some point or KO blows. The gameplay also features bigger stages with more interactivity than its predecessors, such as walls, fences or floors that can be broken to reveal new fighting areas. Stages will not only act as visual backdrops to accompany the fight but also play to a fighter’s strengths. As a fight progresses, the backdrop will change and interact with players, giving them a different challenge. Changes to the stages will happen as scripted events and be triggered by player actions, such as one of the fighters being thrown against a Danger Zone. The Cliffhanger are brought by Dead or Alive 5. As opposed to simply falling when you get knocked down near empty footing, (e.g. over the edge of a cliff), the opponent has minimal time to recover, while their foe can choose to attack, sending them falling anyway but with additional damage. These cliffhangers will only appear in certain stages while featuring multiple levels. The "rage" system occurs when it reaches 25%, halfway, 75%, or full on Rage gauge, giving characters more damage per hit when their vitality is below a certain point. Once activated, a various energy aura appears around the character with the signature element, and their health bar starts to flicker in their signature colors. The rage aura can be customized with different colors and effects to appear like energy, fire, electricity, lightning, ice, among others. Critical arts and special arts are brought by Tekken Revolution. The game uses a five-button layout: four of which are responsible for the attacks—ATK1 for Attack Punch #1, ATK2 for Punch #2, ATK3 for Kick #1, ATK4 for Kick #2—, and the other one is taunting or respecting the other player. Button Layout: * ATK1 = Punch 1: Square/X/Y * ATK2 = Punch 2: Triangle/Y/X * ATK3 = Kick 1: X/A/B * ATK4 = Kick 2: Circle/B/A * ATK1 + ATK3 = Throw 1 * ATK2 + ATK4 = Throw 2 * ATK1 + ATK2 = Punch 1 and 2 * ATK3 + ATK4 = Kick 1 and 2 * ATK1 + ATK4 = Punch 1 and Kick 4 * ATK2 + ATK3 = Punch 2 and Kick 3 Controller Consoles: * Playstation 4: Square, Triangle, X, and Circle * Xbox One: X, Y, A, and B * Wii U: Y, X, B, and A Mode Select Story Mode A player fights through 8 AI characters until they reach the 9th stage and fight the final boss. Along the way, the player will encounter one or two "sub-bosses", at stage 4, 7, and 8 (generally is Fieara Leonhart) respectively, which are accompanied wich cutscenes. Not all characters have a second sub-boss, and will in thos cares fight Fieara Leonhart instead. Compleating story mode unlocks the prologue and epilogue/ending of the character played with, as well as another character. As an added bonus, the player recieve $500,000G/$500,000 fight money for customazation mode, special features, and more while completing story mode. However, this bonus can only be claimed once for each characters. Denjin Warriors Denjin Warriors is a game mode in Super Fighters Megamix, and is a mixture of fighting game, and action game. Like Urban Reign, and the mini-games of Tekken Force, Devil Within, and Scenario Campaign, it plays in beat 'em up gameplay. *Story *Free Offline Mode Arcade Mode The player fights through nine stages. The first seven are against random characters, the eighth against the character's sub-boss, and ninth is against the final boss. After defeating the final boss, it shows results and staff credits while seeing the previous fights. The player receives $250.000G/$250.000 fight money for completing arcade mode. In Tag/Team Mode version of Arcade, A player and the partner(s)/teammate(s) of the choosing fights through eight stages. The first six are against random characters, the seventh is against the sub-boss of rivals, and the eighth is against the revedant version of the players. After defeating the final boss, it shows results and staff credits while seeing the previous fights on one side and shows CG arts on the other side during credits. The prizes remains the same as Classic Arcade mode, and Route mode. In Route Mode version of Arcade, A play must fight through eight stages in the specific titles. After defeating the final boss, it shows previous stages battle on one side and shows CG arts on another at the same time during staff credits. The prize remains the same as Classic Arcade and Tag/Team mode. *Classic *Tag/Team (Up to 2 or 3 characters each.) *Route **Novice Trial (Beginners and Newbies) **Tekken **Virtua Fighter **Fighting Vipers **Street Fighter **The King of Fighters **Dead or Alive **Guilty Gear & Blazblue **Girls #1 **Girls #2 **Girls #3 **Girls #4 **Girls #5 **Girls #6 **Muscle-Bounds #1 **Muscle-Bounds #2 **Muscle-Bounds #3 **Revenant Ghost Battle *Solo *Tag/Team VS/Versus Mode *Solo vs CPU *Solo vs Player *Tag/Team vs CPU *Tag/Team vs Player Team Battle Up to 8 characters each. Free-For-All Mode 3 or more fighters may face off against each other in the same stage at the same time. *Battle Royale (Up to 8 characters and it is avaliable in some any certain stages/rings.) *Team Rumble (Up to 4 characters each.) *Handicap (Face off against 2-3 opponents and Face off against 4-5 opponents with 2-3 of your partners or without your partners.) Survival Mode *Solo *Tag/Team *One vs All Time Attack *Solo *Tag/Team Practice *Solo *Tag/Team Online Mode Watch Mode Shop Creation Mode *Customization (All combined together with Virtua Fighter 4-Virtua Fighter 5: Final Showdown, Tekken 5-Tekken 7, Street Fighter 4-Street Fighter 5, and more.) *Create a Character (All very similar and combined together with Soul Calibur 3-Soul Calibur Lost Sword, and more.) Media *Theater (Featuring Opening, Prologue, Epilogue/Ending, Interludes, and more.) *Artwork *Portrait Museum *Photo Gallery *Arcade History Profile *Character Profile *Records *Replay *Extra Options Characters Original Characters *Akagi Palmer/Kagome Palmer (Female gender version of Akagi Palmer) - The Electrifying Wolf *Blossom Kurenai - All-Around Heroine *Cerina "Bubbles" Arquette - The Diva *Tazz Haywood - The Powerhouse *Rokket "R.D." Diaz - The Speed Queen *Jyna "Buttercup" Violette - The Toughest woman with Bad Attitude *Oliver Kimachi - Japanese-American Badass Knight *Guarnet Underwood - The Bombshell *Bunny "Bunnie" Cosgrove *Kodama Purrott - The Cutie Warrior *Vert Henderson - The Super Brainiac *Victoriea "Torrie" Cooper - The Dazzling Vixen *Hoji "Brick" Maslow *Boomer Yong Jericho *Naouki "Butch" Rollins - The Lethal Weapon *Fumie "Zoey" Lynn Palmer - The Cool Big Sis *Yumie "Sapphire" Tachibana - The Icon *Tyson "Razor" Winterborn *Velvet "Fieara" Leonhart *Gordon "Mojo" Scherzen Veterans Bandai Namco Side *Jin Kazama (Tekken 3) *Kazuya Mishima (Tekken) *Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken 3) *Nina Williams (Tekken) *Lars Alexanderson (Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion) *Alisa Bosconovitch (Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion) *Leo Kliesen (Tekken 6) *Lei Wulong (Tekken 2) *King (Tekken) *Craig Marduk (Tekken 4)/Gigas (Tekken 7) *Claudio Serafino (Tekken 7) *Julia Chang (Tekken 3)/Jaycee (Tekken Tag Tournament 2) *Steve Fox (Tekken 4) *Josie Rizal (Tekken 7) *Hwoarang (Tekken 3) *Lucky Chloe (Tekken 7) *Marshall Law (Tekken) *Paul Phoenix (Tekken) *Sergei Dragunov (Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection) *Raven (Tekken 5) *Asuka Kazama (Tekken 5) *Feng Wei (Tekken 5) *Katarina Alves (Tekken 7) *Miguel Caballero Rojo (Tekken 6) *Lili Rochefort (Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection) *Lee Chaolan (Tekken) *Yoshimitsu (Tekken) *Bryan Fury (Tekken 3) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *Kazumi Mishima (Tekken 7) *Devil Jin (Tekken 5) *Shaheen (Christopher Sabat) *Jun Kazama (Tekken 2) *Kunimitsu (Tekken) Sega Side *Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter) *Jacky Bryant (Virtua Fighter) *Pai Chan (Virtua Fighter) *Sarah Bryant (Virtua Fighter) *Lau Chan (Virtua Fighter) *Kage-Maru (Virtua Fighter) *Lion Rafale (Virtua Fighter 2) *Shun-Di (Virtua Fighter 2) *Wolf Hawkfield (Virtua Fighter) *Jeffry McWild (Virtua Fighter) *Bahn (Fighting Vipers) *Honey/Candy (Fighting Vipers) *Raxel (Fighting Vipers) *Grace (Fighting Vipers) *Tokio (Fighting Vipers) *Picky (Fighting Vipers) *Jane (Fighting Vipers) *Emi (Fighting Vipers 2) *Mahler (Fighting Vipers) *Big Mahler (Fighting Vipers) *Aoi Umenokoji (Virtua Fighter 3) *Lei-Fei (Virtua Fighter 4) *Vanessa Lewis (Virtua Fighter 4) *Brad Burns (Virtua Fighter 4: Evolution) *Eileen (Virtua Fighter 5) *El Blaze (Virtua Fighter 5) *Jean Kujo (Virtua Fighter 5 R) *Goh Hinogami (Virtua Fighter 4: Evolution) *Dural (Virtua Fighter) *Sei (Virtua Quest/Virtua Fighter Cyber Generation: Ambition of the Judgement Six) *Blaze Fielding (Streets of Rage) *Michael "Rage" Hardy/James "Smarty" Cools (Virtua Cop) *Janet "Janet" Marshall (Virtua Cop 2) *Bayonetta (Bayonetta) Capcom Side *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Ken Masters (Street Fighter) *Chun-Li (Street Fighter II: The World Warrior) *Cammy White (Super Street Fighter II) *Guile (Street Fighter II: The World Warrior) *Charlie Nash (Street Fighter Alpha/Zero) *Ibuki (Street Fighter III: New Generation) *Laura Matsuda (Street Fighter V) *Alex (Street Fighter III: New Generation) *Zangief (Street Fighter II: The World Warrior) *Akuma (Super Street Fighter II Turbo) *Rose (Street Fighter Alpha/Zero) *Batsu Ichimonji (Rival Schools: United by Fate) *Akira Kazama (Rival Schools: United by Fate)) *Kyosuke Kagami (Rival Schools: United by Fate) *Tiffany Lords (Rival Schools: United by Fate) *Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter Alpha/Zero) *Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers: The Night Warirors) *Felicia (Darkstalker: The Night Warriors) *Garuda (Street Fighter EX) *Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter Alpha/Zero 2) *Yun (Street Fighter III: New Generation) *Crimson Viper (Street Fighter IV) *Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) *Karin Kanzuki (Street Fighter Alpha/Zero 3) *Rainbow Mika (Street Fighter Alpha/Zero 3) *Sagat (Street Fighter) *Vega (Street Fighter II: The World Warrior) *M. Bison (Street Fighter II: The World Warrior) *Juri Han (Super Street Fighter IV) *Guy (Final Fight) *Cody Travers (Final Fight) *Poison (Final Fight) *Dante (Devil May Cry) SNK/SNK Playmore Side *Kyo Kusanagi (The King of Fighters '94) *Iori Yagami (The King of Fighters '95) *Athena Asamiya (Psycho Soldier) *Mai Shiranui (Fatal Fury 2) *Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury) *Ryo Sakazaki (Art of Fighting) *Rock Howard (Garou: Mark of the Wolves) *Kim Kapkwan (Fatal Fury 2) *Ralf Jones (Ikari Warriors) *Clark Still (Ikari Warriors) *K' (The King of Fighters '99) *Kula Diamond (The King of Fighters 2000) *Robert Garcia (Art of Fighting) *Angel (The King Of Fighters 2001) *Andy Bogard (Fatal Fury) *Benimaru Nikaido (The King of Fighters '94) *Leona Heidern (The King of Fighters '96) *Maxima (The King of Fighters '99) *Hanzo Hattori (Samurai Showdown) *Chizuru Kagura (The King of Fighters '96) *Yuri Sakazaki (Art of Fighting 2) *Fio Germi (Metal Slug) *Blue Mary (Fatal Fury 3) *Joe Higashi (Fatal Fury) *Bonne Jenet (Garou: Mark of the Wolves) *Sie Kensou (Psycho Soldier) *Billy Kane (Fatal Fury) *Ryuji Yamazaki (Fatal Fury 3) *Geese Howard (Fatal Fury) *Mr. Karate (Art of Fighting) *Alba Meira (The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact) *Soiree Meira (The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact) *Luise Meyrink (The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2/The King of Fighters 2006) *Lien Neville (The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact) Tecmo/Arc System Works Side *Kasumi (Dead or Alive) *Ayane (Dead or Alive) *Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden & Dead or Alive) *Hayate (Dead or Alive 3) *Rachel (Ninja Gaiden(2004)) *Momiji (Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword) *Kokoro (Dead or Alive 4) *Helena Douglas (Dead or Alive 2) *Tina Armstrong (Dead or Alive) *Zack (Dead or Alive) *Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) *Ky Kiske (Guilty Gear) *Ragna The Bloodedge (Blazblue) *Jin Kisaragi (Blazblue) *Litchi Faye Ling (Blazblue) *Axl Low (Guilty Gear) *I-No (Guilty Gear XX/Guilty Gear X2) *Johnny Sfondi (Guilty Gear X) *Jam Kuradoberi (Guilty Gear X) *Elphelt Valentine (Guilty Gear Xrd -Sign-) *Hitomi (Dead or Alive 3) *Jann Lee (Dead or Alive) *La Mariposa/Lisa Hamilton (Dead or Alive 4 & Dead or Alive: Extreme Beach Vollyball) *Mila (Dead or Alive 5) *Leifang (Dead or Alive) *Marie Rose (Dead or Alive 5: Ultimate) *Christie (Dead or Alive 3) *Rig (Dead or Alive 5) *Phase 4 (Dead or Alive 5: Ultimate) *Honoka (Dead or Alive 5: Last Round) *Ein (Dead or Alive 2) *Naotora Li (Samurai Warriors Chronicle 2nd) *Eliot (Dead or Alive 4) *Nyotengu (Dead or Alive 5: Ultimate) Costumes/Outfits All of the characters can start off with five outfits each. Some of them starts off with 2 to 4 each. As for Athena Asamiya and Yoshimitsu, they both have a lot of various costumes. Most of the costumes from the previous various fighting games series are included and becomes default as starters. Some other costumes can be unlockable during gameplay of random fights at ghost battle, arcade, story mode, versus, free-for-all mode, and Denjin Warriors. It can also be purchasable as an in-game downloadable content just like Street Fighter V, but uses fight money for in-game and DLC in shop. Starters * Nintendo Characters Mash-Up Pack (Nintendo Console Exclusive) * Vintage/Classic Pack (Complete any modes on any difficulty for the first time with any character.) * Revenant Pack (Very Similar to Mortal Kombat X and Injustice: Gods Among Us) (Unlockable after completing Revenant Route in Arcade Mode with any difficulty) * Tekken Force Mash-Up * J-Rockers * Visual Kei * Heavy Metal * Biker * Shadowloo Dolls (Female Characters) * Super Sentai/Power Rangers Mash-Up * Kamen Riders/Masked Riders Mash-Up * Anime Legacy Mash-Up * Legendary Characters Stages All stages are combined together with Tekken, Virtua Fighter, Dead or Alive and Soul Calibur. Original Stages *Underground Stadium - Los Angeles, CA, U.S.A. *Moonlight Bridge - Los Angeles, CA, U.S.A. *Anime Station Square - Akihabara, Japan *Back Alley - New York City, U.S.A. *The Pit - Undergrond of Toronto, Canada *Vizual Kei Arena - Kyoto, Japan *Big Danger Zone - Seattle, WA, U.S.A. Normal & Modern Stages *Mishima Dojo (Tekken 7) *TK7 Dragon's Nest (Tekken 7) *Hall of Judgement (Tekken Tag Tournament 2) *TTT2 Arena (Tekken Tag Tournament 2) *Dusk After The Rain (Tekken Tag Tournament 2) *TTT2 Moonlit Wilderness (Tekken Tag Tournament 2) *TTT2 Winter Palace (Tekken Tag Tournament 2) *VF5-VF5FS Statues (Virtua Fighter 5) *VF5R & VF5FS City (Virtua Fighter 5) *VF5-VF5FS Aurora/Park (Virtua Fighter 5) *VF5-VF5FS Great Wall (Virtua Fighter 5) *VF5-VF5FS Palace (Virtua Fighter 5) *VF5 & VF5FS Snow Mountain (Virtua Fighter 5) *VF5 & VF5FS Shrine (Virtua Fighter 5) *VF5-VF5FS Deep Mountain (Virtua Fighter 5) *VF5 Waterfall (Virtua Fighter 5) *VF5 & VF5FS Terrace (Virtua Fighter 5) *VF5R & VF5FS Ruins (Virtua Fighter 5) *VF5 & VF5FS Arena (Virtua Fighter 5) *FV & FV2 Old Armstone Town (Fighting Vipers) *SFV Underground Arena (Street Fighter V) *Neo Esaka (The King of Fighters XIV) *Super Arena (The King of Fighters XIV) *KOFXIV Iguazú Falls (The King of Fighters XIV) *KOFXIV Geese Tower (The King of Fighters XIV) *KOFXIII Esaka Day & Night (The King Fighters XIII) *Rose Bernstein Stadium (The King of Fighters XIII) *KOF XIII Coliseum Rooftop (The King of Fighters XIII) *DOA5 & DOA4 Fighting Entertainment (Dead or Alive 5) *DOA5 Dead or Alive/Arrival (Dead or Alive 5) *DOA5 Zack Island (Dead or Alive 5) *DOA5 Sakura (Dead or Alive 5) *DOA5LR Fireworks (Dead or Alive 5 Last Round) *Sky City Tokyo (Ninja Gaiden II(2008) & Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate) *Aircraft Carrier (Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge & Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate) *Neo New York (Guilty Gear Xrd) *Royal Court (Guilty Gear Xrd) *Edinburgh Magica Polis (Guilty Gear Xrd) Classic, Retro, and Vintage Stages *Strategic Space (Tekken Tag Tournament 2) *Zaibatsu Headquarters (Tekken 3D: Prime Edition) *Temple of The Dragon (Tekken 3D: Prime Edition) *Wrecked Dojo (Tekken 3D: Prime Edition) *TK3D:PE Cathedral (Tekken 3D: Prime Edition) *Gargoyle's Perch (Tekken 6) *Mishima Estate (Tekken 6) *Electric Fountain (Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion) *TK6 Central Tower (Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion) *TK6 City After Dark (Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion) *TK5 Final Stage 2 (Tekken 5) *TK5 City at Sunset/TK5:DR City Lights( Tekken 5 & Tekken 5: Dark Ressurection) *TK5 Waterfall/TK5:DR Meteor Shower (Tekken 5 & Tekken 5: Dark Ressurection) *TK5 Cathedral/TK5:DR Winter Palace (Tekken 5 & Tekken 5: Dark Ressurention) *TK5 Moonlit Wilderness (Tekken 5) *TK5 Acid Rain/TK5:DR Festival (Tekken 5 & Tekken 5: Dark Ressurection) *TK5 Dragon's Nest/TK5:DR Western Gate (Tekken 5 & Tekken 5: Dark Ressurection) *TK5 Poolside/TK5:DR Pool Party (Tekken 5 & Tekken 5: Dark Ressurection) *TK4 Building (Tekken 4) *TK4 Arena (Tekken 4) *TK4 Shinjuku (Tekken 4) *TTT Unknown (Tekken Tag Tournament) *TK3/TTT Punk Alley (Tekken 3 & Tekken Tag Tournament) *TK3/TTT Skyring (Tekken 3 & Tekken Tag Tournament) *TK3/TTT Hong Kong Street (Tekken 3 & Tekken Tag Tournament) *TK3 Carnival/TTT Amusment park (Tekken 3 & Tekken Tag Tournament) *TK3/TTT Laboratory Courtyard (Tekken 3 & Tekken Tag Tournamnet) *TK3 Mexican Temple (Tekken 3) *TK3/TTT Ogre's Temple (Tekken 3 & Tekken Tag Tournament) *VQ Curio City (Virtua Quest) *VF4-VF4:FT City (Virtua Fighter 4-Virtua Fighter 4: Final Tuned) *VF4-VF4:FT Arena (Virtua Fighter 4-Virtua Fighter 4: Final Tuned) *VF4-VF4:FT Shrine (Virtua Fighter 4-Virtua Fighter 4:Final Tuned) *VF4-VF4:FT Temple (Virtua Fighter 4) *VF4 Gymnasium/Dojo (Virtua Fighter 4) *VF4 Castle (Virtua Fighter 4) *VF3 Building (Virtua Fighter 3) *VF3 Bamboo Grove (Virtua Fighter 3) *VF2 Colosseum (Virtua Fighter 2) *VF2 Chicago (Virtua Fighter 2) *FV2 Marble Arena (Fighting Vipers 2) *FV2 Neo Armstone City Tower Rooftop/The Skies of the Armstone (Fighting Vipers 2) *FV2 Hanger of the Dark Royal (Fighting Vipers 2) *FV2 Deck of the Dark Royal (Fighting Vipers 2) *Suzaku Castle (Street Fighter 2: The World Warrior) *Mad Gear Hideout (Street Fighter x Tekken & Ultra Street Fighter IV) *The Pitstop 109 (Street Fighter x Tekken & Ultra Street Fighter IV) *Cosmic Elevator (Street Fighter x Tekken & Ultra Street Fighter IV) *KOF95/KOF:MI Esaka (The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact & The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2/2006) *KOF:MI Southtown Rooftop (The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact) *KOF:MI-KOF:MIRA Infernal Gate (The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact-The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact Regulation A) *War Memorial (The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2 & The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact Regulation A) *Fleur De-Lis (The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2 & The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact Regulation A) *Grand Mosque (The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2 & The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact Regulation A) *KOF:MI2 & KOF:MIRA Sacred Garden (The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2 & The King of Fighter: Maximum Impact Regulation A) *KOF:MI2/KOF:MIRA Dragon's Lair (The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2 & The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact Regulation A) *KOF:MI2 Neo Geo Land (The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2) *KOF:MI2 Krauser Castle (The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2) *KOF:MI2 Tower Festival (The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2) *DOA3 Azuchi (Dead or Alive 3-Dead or Alive 5: Last Round) *DOA3 Lorelei (Dead or Alive 3-Dead or Alive 5: Ultimate) *999 Meters (Dead or alive 4 & Dead or Alive: Dimensions) *DOA2 Sacred Miyama (Dead or Alive 2-Dead or Alive: Dimensions) *DOA2 Crimson (Dead or Alive 2-Dead or Alive 5: Last Round) *DOA2 Spiral (Dead or Alive 2) *DOA2 Aerial Gardens (Dead or Alive 2 & Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate) *DOA3 Forest (Dead or Alive 3) Music Composers *Daisuke Ishiwatari *Daiki Kasho *Masaru "Go" Shiina *Keiichi Okabe *Nobuyoshi Sano *Akitaka Tohyama *Yu Miyake *Satoru Kosaki *Yoshihito Yano *Rio Hamamoto *Junichi Nakatsuru *Ryuichi Takade *Namco Sound Team *Hiroshi Kawaguchi *Takenobu Mitsuyoshi *Fumio Itoh *Hidenori Shoji *Kentaro Koyama *Hideaki Miyamoto *Sachio Ogawa *Keisuke Tsukahara *Richard Jacques *Masami Ueda *Mitsuharu Fukuyama *Jun Senoue *Tomoya Ohtani *Kenichi Tokoi *Fumie Kumatani *Naofumi Hataya *Yuzo Koshiro *Shinji Hosoe *Ayako Sano *Takayuki Aihara *Satoshi Ise *Hideki Okugawa *Takayuki Iwai *Isao Abe *Masahiro Aoki *Hideyuki Fukasawa *Zac Zinger *Yoko Shimomura *Masafumi Takada *Jun Fukuda *Shinsekai Gakkyoku Zatsugidan *Toshikazu Tanaka *Yasufumi Fukuda *Makoto Asai *Teruo Konishi *Makoto Hosoi *Koichi Seiyama *Yoshihiro Kusano *Norichika Sato *Powerman 5000 Arrangers *Daisuke Ishiwatari *Yoshihiro Kusano *Norichika sato *Daiki Kasho *Keiichi Okabe *Nobuyoshi Sano *Go Shiina *Junichi Nakatsuru *Keiki Kobayashi *Takenobu Mitsuyoshi *Hiroshi Kawaguchi *Hidenori Shoji *Jun Senoue *Mitsuharu Fukuyama *Fumio Itoh *Masami Ueda *Takayuki Nakamura *Yuzo Koshiro *Richard Jacques *Koichi Namiki *Saitama Saisyu Heiki *H. *Shinji Hosoe *Ayako Sano *Takayuki Aihara *Masahiro Aoki *Hideyuki Fukasawa *Zac Zinger *Yoko Shimomura *Takayuki Iwai *Hideki Okugawa *Satoshi Ise *Tetsuya Shibata *Makoto Asai Performers *Jonathan Underdown *Junichi Nakatsuru *Rio Hamamoto *Hiroshi Kawaguchi *Hidenori Shoji *Jun Senoue *Tomoya Koga *Keitaro Hanada *Crush 40 *Julien-K *Shawn McPherson *Naoki Hashimoto *H. *Makoto Asai *One Ok Rock *Jealkb *Dustz *JAM Project *Project.R *Hironobu Kageyama *Nobuo "NoB" Yamada *Masaaki Endoh *Yoko Ishida *Megumi Hayashibara *Psychic Lover *Hideyuki Takahashi *Tony Harnell *Does (Band) *Flow (Band) *Sambomaster *Home Made Kazoku *Orange Range *Aqua Timez *X Japan *Onmyo-Za *Maximum the Hormone *Nothing's Carved in Stone *T.M.Revolution *Goatbed *Stereo Dive Foundation *R・O・N *Tohoshinki *Sid (Band) *B'z (Band) *Koshi Inaba *Tak Matsumoto *LM.C (Band) *Miyavi *Jin Hashimoto *Masahito "Maya" Yamazaki *Powerman 5000 *Jason C. Miller Featuring Voice Casts Original *Akagi Palmer (Micah Solusod)/Kagome Palmer (Brina Palencia) *Blossom Kurenai (Lauren Landa) *Cerina Arquette (Alexis Tipton) *Tazz Haywood (Ian Sinclair) *Rokket Diaz (Monica Rial) *Jyna Violette (Erica Mendez) *Oliver Kimachi (Ben Pronsky) *Guarnet Underwood (Colleen Clinkenbeard) *Bunny Cosgrove (Jamie Marchi) *Kodama Purrott (Sarah Williams) *Vert Henderson (Aaron Dismuke) *Victorriea Cooper (Michelle Ruff) *Hoji Maslow (Kyle McCarley) *Boomer Yong Jericho (Josh Grelle) *Naouki Rollins (Benjamin Diskin) *Fumie Lynn Palmer (Kira Buckland) *Yumie Tachibana (Stephanie Young) *Tyson Winterborn (Keith Silverstein) *Velvet Leonhart (Christina Valenzuela) *Gordon Scherzen (Yuri Lowenthal) Veterans Bandai Namco *Jin Kazama (Brad Swaile) *Kazuya Mishima (J Michael Tatum) *Ling Xiaoyu (Carrie Keranen) *Nina Williams (Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) *Lars Alexanderson (Jack Calabrisi A.K.A. Zakk Hanks) *Alisa Bosconovitch (Christina Valenzuela) *Leo Kliesen (Veronica Taylor) *Lei Wulong (David Jeremiah) *King (No voice actor) *Craig Marduk (T.J. Storm)/Gigas (No voice actor) *Claudio Serafino (Sean Schemmel) *Julia Chang (Annie Wood)/Jaycee (Stephanie Sheh) *Steve Fox (Gideon Emery) *Josie Rizal (Luci Christian) *Hwoarang (Chris Rickabaugh) *Lucky Chloe (Liza Ortiz) *Marshall Law (David Vincent) *Paul Phoenix (Jamieson Price) *Sergei Dragunov (Kenichi Morizumi) *Raven (D.C. Douglas) *Asuka Kazama (GK Bowes) *Feng Wei (Matthew Mercer) *Katarina Alves (Lydia Mackay) *Miguel Caballero Rojo (Liam O'Brien) *Lili Rochefort (Joy Jacobson) *Lee Chaolan (Kaiji Tang) *Yoshimitsu (Tomokazu Seki) *Bryan Fury (David Schaufele) *Heihachi Mishima (Jamieson Price) *Kazumi Mishima (Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) *Devil Jin (Brad Swaile) *Shaheen (Christopher Sabat) *Jun Kazama (Stephanie Young) *Kunimitsu (Lauren Landa) Sega *Akira Yuki (Crispin Freeman) *Jacky Bryant (Eric Vale) *Pai Chan (Jad Saxton) *Sarah Bryant (Kira Vincent-Davis) *Lau Chan (Jason Douglas) *Kage-Maru (Ben Pronsky) *Lion Rafale (Jason Liebrecht) *Shun-Di (Kent Williams) *Wolf Hawkfield (Dennis Gunn) *Jeffry McWild (Patrick Seitz) *Bahn (Troy Baker) *Honey/Candy (Kari Wahlgren) *Raxel (Matthew Mercer) *Grace (GK Bowes) *Tokio (Kaiji Tang) *Picky (Josh Grelle) *Jane (Anastasia Munoz) *Emi (Bonnie Gordon) *Mahler (Steven Blum) *Big Mahler (Keith Silverstein) *Aoi Umenokoji (Stephanie Sheh) *Lei-Fei (Jerry Jewell) *Vanessa Lewis (Amanda Celine Miller) *Brad Burns (Ian Sinclair) *Eileen (Christine Marie Cabanos) *El Blaze (Grant George) *Jean Kujo (Johnny Yong Bosch) *Goh Hinogami (Doug Erholtz) *Dural (No voice actor) *Sei (Kevin Miller) *Blaze Fielding (Laura Bailey) *Michael "Rage" Hardy (Grant George)/James "Smarty" Cools (Roger Craig Smith) *Janet "Janet" Marshall (Danielle Judovits) *Bayonetta (Helena Taylor) Capcom *Ryu (Kyle Hebert) *Ken Masters (Reuben Langdon) *Chun-Li (Laura Bailey) *Cammy White (Caitlin Glass) *Guile (Travis Willingham) *Charlie Nash (Mike McFarland) *Ibuki (Kat Steel) *Laura Matsuda (GK Bowes) *Alex (Mark Whitten) *Zangief (Peter Beckman) *Akuma (Dave Mallow) *Rose (Gina Grad) *Batsu Ichimonji (Bryce Papenbrook) *Akira Kazama (Carrie Keranen) *Kyosuke Kagami (Steve Staley) *Tiffany Lords (Cherami Leigh) *Dan Hibiki (Ted Sroka) *Morrigan Aensland (Erin Fitzgerald) *Felicia (GK Bowes) *Garuda (Steven Blum) *Sakura Kasugano (Brittney Lee Harvey) *Yun (Todd Haberkorn) *Crimson Viper (Michelle Ruff) *Jill Valentine (Kari Wahlgren) *Karin Kanzuki (Lauren Landa) *Rainbow Mika (Bonnie Gordon) *Sagat (Isaac C Singleton Jr) *Vega (Doug Erholtz) *M. Bison (Gerald C Rivers) *Juri Han (Jessica Straus) *Guy (Jason Miller) *Cody Travers (Michael T Coleman) *Poison (Karen Strassman) *Dante (Reuben Langdon) SNK Playmore *Kyo Kusanagi (Johnny Yong Bosch) *Iori Yagami (Liam O'Brien) *Athena Asamiya (Eden Riegel) *Mai Shiranui (Tara Platt) *Terry Bogard (Reuben Langdon) *Ryo Sakazaki (Kirk Thornton) *Rock Howard (Eric Vale) *Kim Kapkwan (Kaiji Tang) *Ralf Jones (Wayne Grayson) *Clark Still (Kevin Conroy) *K' (Grant George) *Kula Diamond (Stephaine Sheh) *Robert Garcia (Sam Riegel) *Angel (Kari Whalgren) *Andy Bogard (Brad Hawkins) *Benimaru Nikaido (Yuri Lowenthal) *Leona Heidern (The King of Fighters '96) *Maxima (The King of Fighters '99) *Hanzo Hattori (Samurai Showdown) *Chizuru Kagura (The King of Fighters '96) *Yuri Sakazaki (Art of Fighting 2) *Fio Germi (Metal Slug) *Blue Mary (Fatal Fury 3) *Joe Higashi (Fatal Fury) *Bonne Jenet (Garou: Mark of the Wolves) *Sie Kensou (Psycho Soldier) *Billy Kane (Fatal Fury) *Ryuji Yamazaki (Fatal Fury 3) *Geese Howard (Fatal Fury) *Mr. Karate (Art of Fighting) *Alba Meira (The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact) *Soiree Meira (The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact) *Luise Meyrink (The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2/The King of Fighters 2006) *Lien Neville (The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact) Tecmo/Arc Sysetm Works *Kasumi (Dead or Alive) *Ayane (Dead or Alive) *Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden & Dead or Alive) *Hayate (Dead or Alive 3) *Rachel (Ninja Gaiden(2004)) *Momiji (Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword) *Kokoro (Dead or Alive 4) *Helena Douglas (Dead or Alive 2) *Tina Armstrong (Dead or Alive) *Zack (Dead or Alive) *Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) *Ky Kiske (Guilty Gear) *Ragna The Bloodedge (Blazblue) *Jin Kisaragi (Blazblue) *Litchi Faye Ling (Blazblue) *Axl Low (Guilty Gear) *I-No (Guilty Gear XX/Guilty Gear X2) *Johnny Sfondi (Guilty Gear X) *Jam Kuradoberi (Guilty Gear X) *Elphelt Valentine (Guilty Gear Xrd -Sign-) *Hitomi (Dead or Alive 3) *Jann Lee (Dead or Alive) *La Mariposa/Lisa Hamilton (Dead or Alive 4 & Dead or Alive: Extreme Beach Vollyball) *Mila (Dead or Alive 5) *Leifang (Dead or Alive) *Marie Rose (Dead or Alive 5: Ultimate) *Christie (Dead or Alive 3) *Rig (Dead or Alive 5) *Phase 4 (Dead or Alive 5: Ultimate) *Honoka (Dead or Alive 5: Last Round) *Ein (Dead or Alive 2) *Naotora Li (Samurai Warriors Chronicle 2nd) *Eliot (Dead or Alive 4) *Nyotengu (Dead or Alive 5: Ultimate) Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Action Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Namco Bandai Category:Capcom Category:Sega Category:SNK Category:SNK Playmore Category:Tecmo Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Arc System Works Category:Virtua Fighter Category:Tekken Category:Tekken games Category:Street Fighter Category:King of Fighters Category:The King of Fighters Category:Dead or Alive Category:DOA Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:PS4 Category:PS4 Games Category:Denjin Warriors